The New World
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: The Epic Conclusion of the original Alpha And Omega All packs come together for the final conflict as fenrir starts his plan Old enemies and allies return,New faces and old shocking secrets come to e season finale Season 2 coming soon Accalia will be called Ylva


Things are a little tence in jasper what with Link and Sadie taking half the pack and Skoll telling kate that fenrir has gigantic plans for the super pups.

Kate was pacing back and forth waiting for garth to round up the pups and bring them here.

So she along with humphrey and lilly try to figure out what to do "ok we can't fight fenrir directly only Randall and

Ylva can do that" "true but we can fight the Yosemite pack should they ever decide to declare war on us" then hutch came running in "kate i just received a message from the Yosemite pack they're declaring war on us"hutch exclamed.

Silence fell through out the cave "damn that was wierd"humphrey said i disbelief.

Kate shook her head "ok we need a plan" then garth came in with the pups "got em".

Kate stood in front of the pups "ok i bet you all are wondering why I've brought you all together" "he already told us"issac said pointing at garth kate looked at garth in annoyance "i wanted to tell them" garth only shrugged.

"Look we need to find a safe place to hide you guys" "and where might that be"sam asked kate just said "i don't know".

And the pups all groaned "we're dead"Blitzer said "not necessarily child" said a female voice and Ylva appeared before everyone "I'm here to take you somewhere safe"ylva said with a smile "wait who are you"emerald asked "i am ylva goddess of the wolves,ex mate to fenrir and...(ugh i hate telling people this)his sister" "woah woah woah,you married you're own brother...that's messed up...and wrong"megan exclamed "what are you,the romance police,i was young and foolish alright now can i please take you to somewhere safe"ylva asked the pups stepped forward then a bright light filled the room and the pups vanished "i took them to a pocket dimension of my own creation"ylva said

"Great,now i don't suppose you can help us with our little war problem" kate asked meekly ylva nodded "yes i over heard let's see western pack north and east versus one giant pack with my sons and brother behind them...yeah you're gonna need help,I'll be back" then she teleported away.

"Oook so what now"lilly asked "we gather an army"kate said.

 **Hours later**

After much traveling kate got the Voyageur and Sawtooth pack to team up with them and sat and waited for instructions and Ylva came back with Randall "hello everyone"

Deep in the southern pack Landon roams the open fields then hati appears before him "it's time"

Back at jasper the United pack the Voyageur pack and the Sawtooth pack were standing side by side with ylva and Randall while the Yosemite pack along with the rogue wolves and Fenrir,Skoll and Hati stood with them along with some new players that Kate and company took note of.

There were 2 full grown Gray furred wolves one male other female and the male looked a little bit like fenrir himself while the female looked like carly.

Now these next 2 new wolves spooked kate they were both males very muscular had tan fur one looked like a male version of kate and was a little shorter and the other almost looked like garth.

Kate kept her eyes on them for one more second before she spotted landon glaring at her with hate in his eyes "Landon"she whispered.

"who are these 2 wolves you have dad"Randall asked sharply pointing towards the 2 gray wolves "oh these two they are my new pups Graydon and Isabella,say hello" they only growled.

"Let me guess you pulled them out of your own ass"ylva snapped then a voice spoke "my ass actually,i gave birth to them last week although fenrir didn't wanna wait so he accelerated their age to adult" carly stepped forward and shadow growled "carly" "hello shadow,how's obsidian"carly asked although she didn't really care "doing fine,without you"shadow growled.

Carly look at kelly "and this must be your new mate,obsidian not treating you nicely,he'll likely never will" kelly looked down knowing she's probably right but shook it off.

"I'm more curious to know who those two are"kate said pointed to the tan male wolves skoll cackled "I'm so glad you asked kate but i think the people who could answer are Eve and Tony" everyone looked at them both "after all they are your sons"skoll said and eve's eye's widened "what"winston kate and garth exclamed.

The Yosemite and the rogue wolves laughed at their reaction "kate garth meet your half brothers Kaine and Cade"fenrir said.

Kaine was the one that looked like garth and Cade was the one that looked like a male version of kate.

Kate was stammering trying to make sense about this "mom what..did you do".

"Exactly what i wanna know"winston said glaring at eve and Tony kate could sense the anger and hurt in his voice

Eve sighed then tony spoke up "alright,me and eve mated" everyone gasped "it was after my mate died eve came into my den to comfort me the one thing lead to another and we mated"tony explained.

Winston looked at tony with anger "it didn't mean anything dear it was out of pitty"eve said then kate spoke up "mom it doesn't matter you still cheated on dad with tony do you understand how messed up that is,and what about kaine and cade"

Eve sighed "when i found out that i was pregnant...again i hid from you winston until i gave birth and i couldn't keep them so i gave them to this female wolf who i didn't know the name of".

"you mean this"fenrir transformed to a middle aged female wolf with red fur who eve recognised then back eve gasped "it was you".

"Yep and did ya catch all that boys mommy didn't want you"fenrir said causing them to growl at the opposing packs winston shook his head "i thought you loved me" eve whimpered "i do love you winston,i love you,kate,lilly,everyone in the United pack" "what about us"cade exclamed "yeah what about your sons that you threw away"kaine shouted in anger kate looked at them she could see the hurt in their eyes and it broke her heart.

"Now please listen to me,you have every right to be angry i am too but how about instead of fighting each other we sit down and talk it over just you two me,garth,eve and tony just us family".

Cade scoffed "heh and then what after that we have ourselves a little sibling 3 on 1,huh yeah fenrir told me all about you kate about how you married an omega against pack law,how you used to pick your nose and you had the entire packs of jasper getting it on with each other which lead to all 3 territories United oh everything works out swell for you...sis".

Kate just stood there mouth a gap then she started speaking "ok A:i was following my own heart now everyone can date who they want,B:everyone kept telling me i had a booger in my nose,and C:it was mating season and i wasn't in my right mind,besides you honestly think that it's all fun and rainbows here in my pack...well guess what sweetie it's not,my own pups constantly get into trouble,getting mixed up with ghosts and dinosaurs,being hunted by humans and or relocated to somewhere else away from family,i got tranquilized on my butt Cade,and speaking of butts do you know what a carribu's butt smells like...i do because i had my entire head lodged in one"kate ranted.

Cade cracked a smile as did kaine and the rest of the enemy "no go ahead laugh everybody else did"kate said sarcastically.

Kate took a deep breath "look i don't know if I'll ever forgive mom for what she did i don't expect you to neither but guys I'm showing you some sisterly love here" kaine snapped "keep your love..we don't want it" kate looked at kaine then fenrir placed his giant paw in front of them both "you heard him kate".

"How did you know about the affair"tony asked "heh how do you think tony,he can see everything"king shouted causing princess to glare at him "true but i like having informants tell me things"fenrir said with a grin.

"Informants"humphrey asked "yes informants aka spys they tell me everything that goes on in your packs,i have them stationed in all packs i had one in the Yellowstone pack but she died in the fire"fenrir said the very mention of the forest fire made Randall tence up.

"I had another stationed in the Southern pack but landon mauled him in his rampage"fenrir glared at landon who looked away.

"The eastern pack had one one too I'm sure you knew her...Samantha" fenrir looked at Prince and jester who looked confused "wait sam was a spy"garth exclamed "yes who do you think told me of tony and eve's affair someone who had connections to that pack someone who lived in that pack".

"Are there others still around"humphrey asked "yes,spies reveal yourselves don't be shy."Fenrir said

Then a red furred male walked out of sawtooth pack shocking princess and flint "Jake"she exclamed then a grey furred male walked out from the western pack then a tan furred female walked from the northern pack then the next wolf shocked everyone...Rebecca walked from the Voyageur pack causing shadow to do a double take "wha...Rebecca".

Hybrid gasped "Rebecca you're a spy" kate snarled "i knew there was something i hated about you besides your snotty additude".

Rebecca only scoffed.

"They also told me about the superwolf pups that been popping up, i was curious about them most of all".

"Yeah and they're safe far away from you fenrir and your plans for them are shot to heck"ylva said smugly.

Fenrir stared at ylva then grinned making ylva nervous "what...why are you grinning?"

"Oh sis that was my plan to get rid of them by not doing it myself"fenrir said "huh"kate asked confused.

"I knew if trained well those pups could grow up to be a major torn in my side especially that Isaac pup Cold,calculated,never flinches in the face of death bad combination i dare say he could even figure out a way to kill me".

Humphrey elbowed kate "I told you he was dangerous" kate gave humphrey a look "no you did not now hush".

"I had to get them out of the way and tricking you into taking them to "safety" was the best way to do it"

Kate groaned knowing she fell for it.

"But look...to be honest i really don't wanna fight i just want my direwolves to live again is that so wrong" ylva shook her head "no it's not,but the direwolves were nasty fenrir the wolves of today are much more nicer,that's what i wanted nicer wolves"ylva said fenrir groaned.

"Ylva this ritual is the best course of action for the survival of wolfkind we seen it happen to long wolves being hunted and snatched from their territories by humans no longer will i tolerate it" ylva growled "i won't allow you to kill entire race" then kate spoke "wait" everyone looked at her kate looked at fenrir "what will this ritual do again" "it will change the earth so that humans never evolved or been born building will fade as endless grass and rocky plains rivers streams hills take their place the worlds continents will pull back into the supercontinent the humans called Pangaea and wolves will be placed all around it wolfkind will flourish kate".

Kate thought long and hard about this and came to the ultimate conclusion

"Ylva...i think we should let him do it" everyone gasped at kate "I'm not proud of this but fenrir is right,humans are gonna keep on hurting us it's time i want them to stop forever whatever form that comes in I'm gamed"kate looked around at the crowd who kept staring at her in disbelief but deep down they knew she was right wether they want to admit or not.

Fenrir smiled "excellent" but then kate looked at fenrir "but first i want certain conditions to be met first".

Fenrir groaned "fine what do you want" "first i want landon released from hati's control and back over here" hati scoffed "you kidding he hates you".

"I know"kate responded hati stomped his paw and landon reverted back to his original puppy self he glared at kate with so much hate but kate only said "hate me all you want,I'm doing this because i care,now get your cute little butt over here right now" landon stepped back frowning "don't make me come over there"kate warning landon huffed then walked passed kate.

"Next i want King and his Rogue wolves back in jail" king glared at kate "in my pack"princess chimed it" "done"fenrir said king looked at fenrir "wha.."but he didnt finished as he was teleported away.

"You shall not interfere in wolf matters be they war or otherwise you can watch."

Fenrir nodded "anything else" kate shook her head and fenrir smiled "excellent lets get to it as he,skoll,hati and Isabella sat in a circle and and they chanted in a unknown language as their bodies began to glow brightly "kate i hope you realize what you've done"Randall said looking at the growing light "i do Randall,and quite frankly my dear,i don't give a damn" kate said as the light grew so bright that ever one covered their eyes.

Until the light ceased and everyone uncovered their eyes...it was done humanity has ceased to exist tthe earth belonged to the wolves now.

 **1 Month later**

It took a full week but everyone forgot about what happened and continued life as if nothing happened.

The Yosemite pack were now jasper's greatest enemy and now devised various ways to kill them.

King and the rogue wolves were locked up in a makeshift jail cell in sawtooth.

Landon has been adopted by kate and humphrey as a 4th member of her family despite him hating her.

Eve and winston got a divorce

Superwolf pups were returned to their families.

As for the rest of the world wolves are claiming territories and building up packs like usual,some live in the arctic some in jungles wolves own the world now and forever.


End file.
